


Blowing Off Some Steam

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Together, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get drunk after a long series of hunts. Things happen. First time. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been on hunt after hunt after hunt, with hardly two days off in the last month. Downtime; they needed to recharge or the next hunt would be their last and they knew it. 

The brothers stumbled into their shitty motel room at half past two, swigging beer from the freshly-cracked 12 pack Dean was carrying. Sam was already mostly drunk, having polished off a quarter of a bottle of whiskey while Dean drove them home. The hunt right before this last one, Sam had grown attached to the person he was helping, but she got possessed, cornered him, and exorcism wasn’t an option. She hadn’t been given a proper Irish mourning yet and Sam was making up for lost time.

Still covered in the blood and muck of the last encounter, Sam started to strip as soon as the door was closed and he had set the whiskey on the table. “‘m goin’ first,” he headed towards the bathroom, but stopped and pointed at Dean. “Drink,” he commanded.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, will do, Sammy, you don’t need to worry about that.” He took his first swallow from the Black Velvet tonight. He almost choked when Sam was still in the main room and completely naked. “Sam, woah, come on, boxers don’t come off til you’re in the bathroom. For fuck’s sake.”

Sam wasn’t half as bothered as Dean and shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s just a dick.” He walked across the room again, coming way closer to Dean than was comfortable. He quirked and eyebrow and thought about messing with Dean but opted not to. Instead, he fulfilled his original purpose, and grabbed another beer before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean sighed heavily when the water finally started and downed his beer. It was followed by a shot, and then another shot, and then a series of experiments on how much whiskey his mouth can hold at once. When Sam finally came out over half an hour later, Dean was as blitzed as his little brother.

Sam stood in the bathroom doorway, towel wrapped around his waist and his skin still glistening slightly. He was clean and shiny and beautiful enough that Dean forgot who he was looking at for a split second. “Dean, bring me another one,” he leaned against the door frame uselessly.

He rolled his eyes at his brother’s laziness but complied, standing and walking over to put another can in Sam’s hand. He stayed there, at less than arm’s length, while Sam cracked it and took a drink.

“D’jyou ever sneak off and get laid since our last break?”

Dean shook his head. An unusual question, but not an unfair one. “Nah, I was just as focused as you for once.”

Another swig, and then a nod. “That’s… that’s what we should do tomorrow.”  
Dean laughed, “What, get laid?”

“Yeah. We, I mean, fuck, God knows _I_ need it, and if I need it I don’t know how you’re still even functioning.”

He considered it briefly and nodded. “Yeah, alright, sure. Now move, my turn.” 

Sam bit at his lower lip, clearly mulling something over in his mind.

“Sammy?” he snapped his fingers. “Move.”

“Wait, wait, I’m thinking.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Think somewhere else.”

“No, wait, this is important.”

Dean felt dread and prayed he wasn’t remembering some loose end of a case.

“C’mere,” Sam smiled, a haze of tipsy-goofy over his expression. He thought he was being clever or sneaky.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I am here. What?”

“No, no, come closer. I have to whisper it,” he tried to hold back his own childishly devious laughter.

Rolling his eyes, and relieved it wasn’t serious, he got closer. “Okay, what?”

Sam swooped in, his hand gripping the back of Dean’s head, and bringing his lips to his brother’s.

As a knee-jerk reaction, Dean tried to pull back but couldn’t with Sam grabbing him like that. He was grateful, because he would’ve regretted it and never been able to get back to this point. As the shock and well-conditioned rejection quickly wore off, he met Sam with enthusiasm.

With a reaction better than he was expecting, Sam tried his luck. He pushed Dean’s over shirt back, and his brother shrugged it off with assistance. Soon, the sounds of panting and wet, desperate sucking and kissing filled the air of the small room. It was broken only briefly, when Dean quickly flung his shirt off. Sam set his drink on the bathroom counter just behind him and got to work on getting rid of every other piece of Dean’s clothing - aside from his amulet, of course.

Lead by Dean, the two moved to one of the beds, Sam losing his towel along way. Big brother pushed little brother onto the mattress, crawling on top of him and pressing their naked bodies together. Dean kissed and nipped and sucked at Sam’s neck, eliciting small groans and gasps. In return, Sam gripped both of their cocks in one fist and stroked roughly, causing Dean to buck into his hand almost by reflex. 

Not a single actual word passed either of their lips, and they didn’t once make eye contact. The desire for this had been buried into invisibility for over a decade, and it was too much by far to actually acknowledge what was happening, even with all of the alcohol. Still, they both wanted it so desperately, and their bodies did all the talking that needed to be done.

It didn’t take long; the tension, the taboo, the fulfillment of deeply repressed need, all coalesced into a nearly overwhelming experience.

Dean tensed and he quietly cried out as he splattered Sam’s abdomen.

Sam looked up to Dean’s face. His eyes were closed and he was so beautiful, completely overtaken by pleasure that Sam had given him. He followed him right over the edge.

Eventually Dean pulled off of his brother and headed straight for the shower, by no means ready to talk about or face what just happened. By the time he came back out, Sam was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if I should continue or leave it as it is. Thoughts welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slept in the other bed, and the next morning he was woken by Sam closing the motel room door. 

“Morning. I got coffee and donuts, we should fuel up before we head home.”

Slowly, Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes before joining Sam at the little table for breakfast. The two ate while Sam babbled about what he read in the newspaper like he hadn’t jerked off his brother last night, and Dean half-listened in an awkward silence.

Eventually they packed up and headed back to Kansas. By late morning, Dean was all aboard the denial train, and the drive from there was smooth. 

It was months before the concept came to light again. Another string of hunts, another shitty motel room, another night of drinking. This time, though, Sam and Dean both knew exactly where they wanted the night to go, although they hadn’t said a thing about it to each other.

By the time either of them was drunk enough to act, neither of them had the fucks to give about pretense. Sam rather abruptly stood from the table and stripped out of his shirt. At first, Dean was confused, but when Sam crawled into bed, back against the headboard and legs sprawled out, he knew exactly what was happening.

Dean followed suit, flinging his shirt across the room and then working off his pants. He crawled on top of Sam to sit on his lap, straddling his legs, and moved in for a hungry kiss. Sam clasped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in, savoring his brother’s lips as his nerves melted away. It was a relief to both of them that the other wanted them in this way.

Sam was more vocal this time, actively urging Dean with small noises of approval and appreciation. Dean soaked it in and did everything in his power to coax out more. Soon, and without hesitation, the boys were completely undressed and had switched places, Sam over the elder brother.

Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair affectionately as Sam kissed lines down his body. Slowly but confidently, Sam took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean sucked air through his teeth and groaned, and his grip tightened. 

Sam worked Dean to the best of his ability. He’d never been with a man before like this, but Dean wasn’t just a man - he was his brother, and knowing what he needed came as easily to Sam as breathing. As Dean’s excitement grew, Sam picked his hips up off the bed and brought one of his hands to grip his own cock.

With his head arched back and eyes closed, Dean focused on the fantastic sensation of Sam’s slick, swollen lips and the hot wetness of his mouth. Utilizing a great deal of control, Dean very slowly rocked his hips, fucking Sam’s mouth with great care. “Fuck, Sammy, please, that’s so good,” his voice was quiet and more full of gratitude and praise than anything he’d heard in his life.

Sam could not have been more encouraged or aroused than he was when Dean finally called out for him by name. It sent an electric jolt through every inch of his body, and at once halted and intensified an ache in his heart. He stilled his hand, not wanting to come until Dean was finished. It wouldn’t take much longer.

Dean nearly lost all composure when Sam finally found just the right pace and pressure. “Sam, Sam, Sammy, yes, fucking- just like that. Oh God, yes, just like that Sammy. Fuck,” he murmured as he pulled his hand from his brother’s head and gripped the sheets instead, letting Sam take full control. 

Sam began moving his hand again, stroking himself to the rhythm of his brother’s hips.

With barely enough time, Dean gave a warning, “Sam, fuck Sam, I’m gonna come, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t need it. He had no intention of breaking away, and the feeling of Dean’s cock twitching in his mouth was more than enough to push him over. As Sam swallowed, his own orgasm came rushing through his body.

When Sam was through, Dean tucked a finger under his chin and brought his brother’s gaze to meet his own. His face was flushed and his chest was still heaving. “Thank you, Sammy.”

Sam smiled sheepishly; inside he was a mess of pride and embarrassment. “Y- yeah, no problem,” he mustered awkwardly. 

Dean laughed lightly, but Sam knew it was out of adoration rather than judgement.

Getting to his hands and knees, Sam crawled back up the bed and relaxed beside his brother.

“You wanna sleep together this time?” he spoke as if he already knew the answer.

Sam gave a contented nod.

“You wanna talk about this in the morning?” this time it was an actual question.

Sam thought for a moment and eventually shook his head. “No… not yet,” he bit his lower lip, afraid his words would somehow hurt Dean.

Dean gave a half-smile. “Yeah, I’m not sure I’m ready for that either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking maybe there's more to say but also this seems like a good place to stop. Idk.
> 
> If you like my stories, follow me on tumblr maybe? I want more Supernatural fans to talk to :) Info is in my profile.


End file.
